100 Tales Challenge
by AutumnLeavesGA
Summary: My 100 tales Challenge. I heard about it, and wanted to do it. So yeah. Rated T for safety. You know, intense emoism and stuff. Yah. first chappie has been re-written. is better now. second chappie is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; I heard about this challenge, and I wanted to do it. Most of these are my own characters, so yeah. My 100 tales challenge. **

**. . .**

Beginning

"Crowdawn! Crowdawn where are you?" Galestorm's heart was pounding. She opened her mouth again to yowl for her mate, but she screeched in pain instead. A terrible spasm racked her body, and the pain of it made her gasp and cry out. Her blue eyes widened with fear. "_Crowdawn!_" she managed to screech through the pain.

"The kits! Crowdawn, the kits!" she began to sob, begging for the familiar black tom to appear by her side. Her eye-sight became blurry, and the shapeless forest around her disappeared. "Crowdawn…please." Galestorm whispered, her eyelids drooping. "Please help me…"

Suddenly, sound exploded around her, and her eyes flew open. She was in the nursery, her swollen gray belly free from the horrible spasms. A thick knot of worry and fear writhed inside her. _What was going on?_ Shouts and yowls were floating into the nursery from the clearing outside. Listening hard, Galestorm managed to pick out a few phrases.

"What in the name of Starclan happened?" "Somebody fetch Violetmoon!" "The moonhigh patrol was attacked!" "Shadowclan did it!" "Where's my mate? Where's Kestrelflight?" A thick wave of terror for her mate washed over her. Crowdawn had been on that patrol! Leaping to paws that felt like jelly, Galestorm ran from the nursery in a panic-stricken haze. The clearing outside was chaos. Cats were either running around, yowling, or crowded around lumps of bloody fur, watching Violetmoon bend over them, and dab on thick wads of cobweb. With another wave of fresh fear, Galestorm recognized a black pelt among those on the ground.

"Galestorm, what are you doing?" the sharp mews of the cats she pushed aside didn't register with Galestorm. All she cared about was Crowdawn. She needed to know if he was ok. She needed to know if he would speak to her. She needed to know why he wasn't breathing…

Galestorm's heart seemed to stop. "No," she whispered, running a paw down Crowdawn's glossy black fur. "No, no. Crowdawn. Crowdawn wake up. Speak to me. Please." Her voice rose to a pitch.

"_Crowdawn_ _please!_" she howled desperately. The cats around her had grown quiet. Tears of disbelief and horror slid down her whiskers and on to the ground. Galestorm raised her head to the sky, her body shaking with sobs.

"Crowdawn why?_ Why?" _she let her head fall, still sobbing Crowdawn's name. Resting her head on his, she lay down beside her beloved mate, feeling as if her heart was dead. As they lay there, the cats around them moved slowly away. Galestorm felt utterly alone. Her dream was just the beginning of her loneliness. It was just the beginning of her nightmares. With these thoughts still in her head, Galestorm felt the first drops of rain from the black clouds above. She wanted to die.


	2. Battle

**Author's Note; here is number two! Im not going in order because Im evil! Muahahahahahahaha!!! =D JkJk...I don't own Warriors, because if I did, Honeyfern would have never died. As a tribute to her, I am naming the main character in this one-shot Honeyfern. Just so no one complains that I "stole" the name. Oh, and this one is gonna be waaaay longer than the last. Enjoy!**

**~Irichigo**

Battle

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Crumble Stump for a clan meeting!" The summons rang out through the still night air, waking Honeyfern with a jolt. The other Dustclan warriors were also waking. They sensed the urgency in their clan leader's voice and leapt to their feet almost immediately. As her clanmates hurried out of the den and into the clearing, Honeyfern felt a stab of fear. What had happened to make Greystar sound so urgent?

"C'mon, Honeyfern, let's go." Honeyfern jumped and turned to face Coalfoot, her mate. His amber eyes were shining with excitement, and his white fur was fluffed out. Honeyfern looked at him with despair.

"Must you be so interested in fights?" she sighed, upset. Coalfoot looked confused.

"Why shouldn't I be? I like it. It's an honor to fight for my clan." Honeyfern was going to reply, but was interrupted by Jumpingmoon, who had come up behind them.

"Will you two hurry up? You're blocking the entrance!" Honeyfern was surprised. She hadn't noticed this. She moved aside.

"Sorry. Go on. We'll be right there." Jumpingmoon nodded and raced out into the clearing. Coalfoot looked at Honeyfern seriously.

"If you don't like fighting, why are you a warrior?" Honeyfern looked down at her paws.

"It's not just fighting. That's not bad. It's just that, I'm afraid." She looked back up. Amber eyes met green. "I'm afraid I'll loose someone I love." Coalfoot looked even more serious.

"I promise that I will never leave you." He whispered. He licked her cheek affectionately, and left the den. Honeyfern followed in a daze of mixed feelings and thoughts. She was scared to loose Coalfoot or anyone else, and excited and curious to know what had happened.

The entire clan was gathered in the clearing, and Greystar was just beginning to speak. Honeyfern followed Coalfoot to the edge of the crowd next to Tornclaw, a mottled ginger tom. They sat and turned toward Greystar who was perched on top of a crumbling petrified tree stump.

"The moonhigh patrol just came back with some very disturbing news." Greystar was saying. "A large patrol of Streamclan warriors have crossed the border and are heading toward the camp." Gasps of horror and anger burst from the assembled cats. Honeyfern glanced over at Coalfoot. His eyes were full of anger.

"A patrol of warriors will be staying here to guard camp, while I lead another straight at the enemy. I will speak with Bonestar, buying us time to send back for reinforcements if my patrol does not have enough cats. The cats I am taking are as follows: Tornclaw, Swiftstorm, Jumpingmoon, Coalfoot, Honeyfern, Freypaw, Wolfpaw, and Falconpaw. The reinforcements, lead by Blackmoth, will be Adderfang, Fadingstorm, Owlfeather, and Bearpaw. Everyone else stays. All those that have been called, follow me." The second Greystar stopped talking; he jumped from the stump and ran to the camp entrance, his deputy, Blackmoth, at his side. The twelve cats that had been called quickly followed, racing out of camp. When the group reached the top of the small hill facing their camp, they stopped, turning to Greystar for further instruction. Greystar turned to Blackmoth.

"Blackmoth, you and your patrol will stay here. Be ready for one of the apprentices to come for you. Be ready for battle at all times." Blackmoth nodded, and turned to her cats, ordering them into strict line. Greystar then addressed his own party.

"We will approach Streamclan from all sides. I will come from ahead with Coalfoot and Tornclaw, like a normal patrol." Greystar nodded to the two warriors, who nodded back, heads raised slightly higher.

"Jumpingmoon and Wolfpaw will be on the left, Swiftstorm and Falconpaw will be behind, and Honeyfern and Freypaw will be on the right." He acknowledged each cat with a tiny nod before continuing. Honeyfern caught her apprentice's gaze. Freypaw looked scared but excited. She winked at him and turned back to Greystar.

"It is crucial to the plan that you stay hidden and silent. Hopefully, my presence will distract the enemy enough that they will not know you are there. When I give the signal, you attack." Greystar looked sternly around at his warriors.

"We will triumph." he said, voice slightly raised. "We will show those kittypets who Dustclan are! They will know to never challenge us again!" Greystar's voice rose to a yowl.

"Now! Let us teach them a lesson they shall never forget! For we are Dustclan!" Yowls of agreement rose up from the assembled warriors and apprentices. Honeyfern joined in too, feeling the rush of adrenaline in her veins. As Greystar led his party away from the rest, Coalfoot slid into step next to Honeyfern. His eyes were shining with the light of battle.

"Feel the rush?" he mewed, smirking. Honeyfern didn't answer, she just smiled and ran faster, leaving him behind. The truth was that she _did_ feel the so called 'rush' of the upcoming battle. She just didn't want to give Coalfoot the satisfaction of knowing, after her argument against the matter. Soon Greystar slowed to a stop, flicking his tail at the patrol. Coalfoot and Tornclaw both went to stand beside him, while the others separated into their own groups. Honeyfern looked down to see Freypaw, shivering with excitement beside her, his black fur fluffed out in fear. Greystar turned to the cats grouped around him.

"The enemy patrol is about ten fox-lengths in ahead of us. Take your positions when you hear me speak." he spoke in a voice so low that Honeyfern was certain the Streamclan warriors would not be able to hear it even if they were a mere two fox-lengths away. At the conclusion of his words, he, Coalfoot and Tornclaw turned and raced into the bushes with virtually no sound. When they were out of sight, the other cats spread out, ready to take up their positions around the enemy clan's unit. Honeyfern opened her mouth and breathed in the pungent scent of Streamclan. Then she listened hard for the familiar voice of Greystar. There was complete silence for a few heartbeats.

Then suddenly, a voice came floating toward them on the night air. Crisp and cool, but firm. Greystar.

"Bonestar. What a pleasant surprise." At these words, the three groups of cats began to creep through the underbrush towards the Streamclan Patrol. Jumpingmoon and Wolfpaw went to the left, while Swiftstorm, Falconpaw, Honeyfern, and Freypaw went right. They crept along in silence, acutely aware of the Streamclan warriors barely a foxlength away. When Honeyfern and Freypaw stopped, Swiftstorm mouthed, "_Good luck_" before heading off with Falconpaw to the back of the now halted procession of enemy cats.

Now stationary, Honeyfern concentrated on what was being said between Greystar and Bonestar, ears pricked to catch every word. Waiting for the signal.

"...trespassing on Dustclan territory with so many cats." Greystar was saying, his voice still calm.

"I have only brought that which was necessary to help you see things our way, Greystar." After the calm, even voice of Greystar, Bonestar's rough, angry tone seemed much more threatening.

"Ah, but surely..." There was a pause as Greystar presumably counted up the cats in Bonestar's party. "Fifteen cats were not needed, Bonestar. This looks suspiciously like an invasion, if you ask me." Freypaw let out a small squeak of terror. Honeyfern didn't have the voice to silence him. _Fifteen cats?_ But they only had nine!

As she stood there in horror, a thought floated to the front of her mind. _The reinforcements._ This thought quieted her terror, and she re-focused on the conversation. Bonestar seemed to have taken a moment to think, because it sounded as if Honeyfern had not missed anything.

"It won't have to become that if you cooperate, Greystar. Three is no match for fifteen." Bonestar's swift growl sent an emergency signal to Honeyfern's brain. Not really thinking much about what she was doing, Honeyfern turned to the terrified apprentice next to her.

"Go get Blackmoth. _Now._" the urgency in her hiss must've clicked with Freypaw, for he took off almost at once, running swiftly and silently. Honeyfern watched him go, before turning back and listening to the two leaders' conversation.

"Yes, I know that, Bonestar. There is no need to point it out to me that fifteen cats are indeed more than three." Greystar still sounded calm and collected, like he always did. This seemed to infuriate Bonestar even further.

"_Enough!_" he hissed. "This is foolishness. Greystar! I demand that your clan give up the hunting rights to willowrocks or we will make you." There was a moment of silence again.

"I don't think that is going to work, Bonestar." The Streamclan cats that, until now, had been silent hissed and growled in unison. Greystar's tone in what he next said told Honeyfern that he was not perturbed by this.

"You suppose that I only have _two_ cats at my command right now." Honeyfern crouched, getting ready for the battle signal, when she heard a soft hiss behind her. She jumped and turned to see six cats standing behind her. Blackmoth, who was at the front of the group, nodded to Honeyfern, who nodded back. Relieved, Honeyfern concentrated once more on the conversation going on on the other side of the undergrowth.

"What do you mean...? "ATTACK!" Bonestar was cut off by Greystar's yowl. Honeyfern leapt from her hiding place and through the tall grasses hiding the enemies from one another. She heard the others crashing behind her. After half-a-second of whirling grass stalks, she burst into a small grove. At her first glimpse, she took in many things at once: Greystar had leapt on Bonestar and they were wrestling on the ground, Coalfoot and Tornclaw were grappling with the huge gray tabby warrior of Streamclan, Stonepath, and her fellow warriors were streaming into the clearing on all sides, taking the enemy patrol completely by surprise. After a split second of watching things around her, Honeyfern focused on the battle. She pinpointed a slim white Streamclan warrior to the left of where she stood, and pounced.

Landing squarely on the warrior's shoulders, Honeyfern gripped tightly with her thorn-sharp claws. The she- cat beneath her squealed with pain and surprise, and proceeded to try and shake Honeyfern off. Jumping off the she-cat's back with a yowl, Honeyfern readied herself for the next attack. She sprang, claws slashing at the she-cat's face. The warrior ducked, but not soon enough. Blood splattered Honeyfern's golden brown fur as her claws connected with the warrior's muzzle. The she-cat jumped backward, howling with pain and shaking her head.

"Nice one, Honeyfern!" Honeyfern glanced around to see Jumpingmoon darting around a frustrated looking ginger tom. Honeyfern laughed. Just as she started to turn back to her opponent, her black and white friend landed a heavy blow on the tom's shoulder, causing him to slump to the ground, wheezing.

Facing the white she-cat again, Honeyfern re-focused on the battle. She immediately knew that her momentary lapse of attention had cost her dearly. The she-cat was inches from Honeyfern's face. Before Honeyfern could back away, the cat made a ferocious swipe at Honeyfern's muzzle. Pain seared up through her as the she-cat's claws scored across Honeyfern's muzzle. Blood spurted from the wounds, blinding Honeyfern for a moment. Shaking her head quickly to rid her eyes of the blood, Honeyfern heard a yowl from somewhere to her left

"Way to show her whose boss, Iceclaw!" _Iceclaw? Who's Iceclaw?_ Honeyfern thought, as she stopped shaking her head. When her opponent came back into view, Honeyfern inwardly kicked herself. Iceclaw was the cat she was battling! Iceclaw looked smug, holding up one blood spattered paw for Honeyfern to see.

"Come and get me, Dusty." she hissed tantalizingly. Honeyfern's insides burned. She shot at Iceclaw claws extended and fangs bared. As her quarry slipped to one side, laughing, Honeyfern put into play a move she had learned as a young warrior. Pretending to stumble, Honeyfern carefully fell on her legs in the right position. Whimpering as if she had a twisted a paw, Honeyfern struggled to get up. Iceclaw calmly bounded over, cackling gleefully.

"Well, Dusty, look at you. You're all dusty!" laughing almost hysterically at her own wit, Iceclaw didn't notice Honeyfern's slit shift. With a swing of her back leg and a jerk, Honeyfern successfully tripped Iceclaw and brought her down. Iceclaw let out a gasp of surprise as she fell heavily to the ground. Leaping to her paws, Honeyfern pinned Iceclaw to the ground. Honeyfern kept her grip as Iceclaw struggled, spitting out dirt in an attempt to get her face off the ground. As Honeyfern bent down to give Iceclaw a vicious bite to the shoulder a loud, terrified screech met her ears. Honeyfern's head snapped up. That sound was not made from a cat in normal pain. Feeling her weakened strength, Iceclaw threw Honeyfern off and sped away, hissing. Honeyfern scrambled back to her feet, terror pulsing through her heart.

"Freypaw! _Freypaw!_" A shard of ice pierced Honeyfern's heart as Wolfpaw yowled his brother's name. Then Honeyfern saw them. A black and grey Streamclan warrior was bending over a small black lump. Wolfpaw was next to the lump, still yowling. Honeyfern didn't really register how it happened, but suddenly she was beside Wolfpaw, staring down at Freypaw, who wasn't moving. Honeyfern just stared.

"Freypaw...?" she looked into his eyes. "Freypaw?" the truth washed over her. Freypaw was dead. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion around her. Then Honeyfern heard a shaking voice from somewhere above her, and her mind began functioning again.

"I-I didn't know what I was doing! I lost control! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! So sorry!" Honeyfern looked up to see the terrified face of the Streamclan warrior. For a second, Honeyfern had no idea what he was talking about, and then it clicked.

"_You_ killed Freypaw? He was just an apprentice!" she hissed. Anger and bloodlust turned her vision red. The next moment, Honeyfern was on top of the warrior, pinning him down with her claws. She stared down at the filth between her paws, hatred blocking all other feeling and thought.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you right now." she growled between clenched teeth. The tom's eyes grew wide.

"I-I'm sorry!" he managed to squeak. Honeyfern's claw's lashed out at the tom's face, scoring deep slashes in the flesh. The cat let out a fierce howl of pain. "Honeyfern! Honeyfern what are you doing?" Honeyfern was deaf to Wolfpaw's terrified pleas. All she knew was that she wanted the tom beneath her dead; she wanted his blood to stain the ground. She raised her claws again.

"_Please! Please don't kill me!"_ the tom screeched. Honeyfern felt no pity. Her soul burned with the desire to rip his throat out.

"Did you spare Freypaw?" she howled, tears blurring her vision. "_Did you?"_ Honeyfern brought her claws down, piercing the tom's neck. Next second, a gurgling sound filled her ears, and blood washed over her paws.

"Honeyfern! No!" Coalfoot had come. He shoved Honeyfern off the dying cat beneath her, and stared at his mate. "Honeyfern, why?" Honeyfern stared blankly back. The realization of what she had done came crashing down onto her mind. Horror at what she had done caused tears to flow freely from her eyes.

"He killed Freypaw…" At that moment, Honeyfern knew that she would never fight again. She would never again feel the rush of battle. She hated it.


End file.
